Oore wa ggomen Nasai
by Yami Hiko
Summary: Bakura realizes that he has really been hurting Ryou...and he's sorry!? Be prepared for extreme OOC-ness!! ^_^All endings are up. ^_~ Enjoy!
1. Chappie 1: Destruction

A-Anata wa G-gomen Nasi. . . . Hikari

Hi hi!! Yami Megami here (Aka Dark Goddess) This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic, so be nice. I'll only take flames if they're not, you know, malevolent, or death threats or anything ^_^. This will be yaoi. I ain't telling who tho', just telling you that as a warning. It might, and that is a very tiny maybe, become a lemon, if people bother me enough. I might put up another chappie, if I get, let's say, 5 reviews. K?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* - flashback- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*emphasis*

__

Thoughts

(Author Notes)

*Note Ryou is Ryou Bakura and Bakura is Yami Bakura

Chapter 1 Destruction

"Get up you pathetic wuss." snarled Bakura. He had just thrown his light into the far wall of his bedroom, and Ryou showed no signs of getting up.

"I said get up!" he shouted, kicking Ryou savagely in the stomach. *Crack!* _That was a rib. Oh well. His problem._ He picked his light up by the his mass of white hair. He didn't like getting no reaction from Ryou when he gave him lessons, and his light knew this, so why wasn't Ryou at least crying? He slapped Ryou twice, once on each cheek. Ryou's breathing was very shallow, and his heartbeat was unnaturally slow. Bakura was starting to get worried. Worried? Where'd that come from? Worried, no definitely not. Slightly edgy? Perhaps. Okay, yeah.

"WAKE-UP DAMNIT!!" he shouted, tossing Ryou headfirst to the far corner of the room. Ryou didn't move. Now, Bakura was a little nervous. Not worried, just nervous. Maybe, his light really was hurt. Bakura went over and shook Ryou. His light didn't even moan in pain. He slowly rolled Ryou over, and he gasped in shock. 

His light looked terrible. Bakura hadn't realized he had been wailing on his light so badly. There was blood cascading down his hairline from both of his temples, turning the snowy tresses an angry brownish red color. Ryou's pale arms were bruised so badly, you could barely tell that they were supposed to be flesh colored instead of black and blue and red. Ryou's shirt might as well not have been there, for all of the good it did. It was only a few ripped shards of material. His chest and stomach were more blood then skin, and were deformed in some places; no doubt broken bones. His legs were bruised, and he had a nasty gash all the way down his hip to his knee; that looked like it needed medical attention, quickly. It was an old scar he remembered giving Ryou weeks ago, and from the look of the nasty color it was, it hadn't been healing properly before it was re-opened. It was bleeding, and wasn't even close to showing signs of stopping. _Shit. I think I may have gone too far this time._ He gently picked up Ryou and took him into the bathroom. He laid him on the carpeting and pulled the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet, going to work on his light's multiple injuries. He hadn't wanted to hurt Ryou; not this much. As he started to clean that nasty gash on his light's leg, he started to think. _Why am I like this? I never meant to go this far. I'm just so used to obedience. The first time I met Ryou, that was it. . . . . . . . . . . _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"W-who are you? My name's Ryou." asked an innocent voice. _Where the hell am I *now*? The last thing Bakura remembered was being chased by one of those creatures_--he shuddered mentally. He didn't want to think about it.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, turning to glare at the person who had spoken to him. He was dumbstruck. This little boy, not 7 years old, he could have passed for Bakura's twin! The same pale skin, the same snowy white hair, the same brown eyes, yet this child's were infinitely warmer than Bakura's, he noted absently.

"You're in my room silly. Hey, you're just like me! Do you wanna play a game? Huh? Do you?" Bakura gritted his teeth. This kid was starting to bother him.

"Where am I, besides your room? As in village." he really, really hated kids. He had no patients for them what-so-ever. Brown eyes sparkled up at him.

"Village? We don't live in a village silly. We live in a city! What's your name?" Bakura was starting to get annoyed, which was not good for this kid's health.

"I'm only asking you one more time kid. What city are we in then?" he asked on his last shred of patients. The child giggled at him.

"I can never say the name right. How come you wanna know?" That was the last straw. Bakura lifted this kid up from the ground by his collar and slapped him, *hard*. It drew a fresh line of blood along the pale cheeks that soon mingled with tears as the child began to cry uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled as he slapped the child again on the other cheek, more blood flowing down the smooth cheeks that had probably never been hit; not once. The child immediately stopped making noise, but silent tears kept flowing. _Hmmmmmm. Maybe violence *is* the answer._ He said to the child, holding their faces less than and inch apart, 

"You will do *exactly* as I say, do you understand? And you will call me master." the child nodded, still quite afraid of what Bakura would do to him. "Excellent."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_That was how it all started_, thought Bakura as he stitched up Bakura's leg quickly with experienced fingers, _just because I lost my temper._ Finishing with Ryou's leg, he went to the stomach, feeling the bulges and pushing the bones back together. For once, the sickening cracks did not make him smile, but grimace. He may have gone too far. He never wanted to hurt his light. In fact, after he got to know him, he wanted to be Ryou's friend. But by then, Ryou was too afraid of him, and this just enraged him more. So instead of trying to kill him with kindness, he had simply tried to kill him. He finished Ryou's stomach and chest. All he had to do for the arms was clean them and wrap them in gauze. A two minute task. Now for the head, thought Ryou. He cleaned the blood off and out of his light's hair as best he could, then went for a bandage. He picks it up and it jumped out of his grasp and over Ryou, rolling to the other side of him and bouncing off of the scale. Bakura muttered a few select words in Egyptian as he leaned over Ryou to grab it. He almost had it when he felt Ryou's warm breath dance across his face. He wasn't expecting it and he reeled back, putting a hand to the cheek the offending breath had caressed so softly. _What the hell? What was that? What is this feeling?_ Bakura's heartbeat had accelerated noticeably and his breathing had quickened just slightly, resulting in a light headed feeling coursing through his nervous system and increasing at all of his pleasure centers. He shook his head to clear it and looked at Ryou. He stood up to get the gauze. When he finished with Ryou, he put the first aid kit away and gently lifted Ryou and set him in his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Ryou started to mumble something as he went to roll over, but just as he got to his side, his face contorted in a look of pain and he immediately lay still. It wrenched Bakura's heart. _Why do *I* care about what happens to Ryou? I don't!! Whoever said I did?_ He sat staring at the ceiling, and his mind drifted back to when Bakura had dropped that bandage. He wanted to know what happened. _Why was I so short of breath, and why did my heart beat rapidly accelerate? What the hell's going on?!_ He looked at his light who was sleeping fitfully. _At least his breathing is somewhat normal; that was a good sign._ Then he quickly added, _but only because if he died, then I'd have nothing to let my access anger out on_. He looked down at his sleeping light who hadn't moved an inch. As his eyes traveled down the cool pale features, they stopped on one in particular: his lips. Before Bakura knew what was happening, he began to ponder them. _ They look so soft, and pale. I wonder what they taste--WHAT THE HELL!!?? I need to go lie down for a while. It sort of looks comfortable next to Ryou--BY RA!!! What am I thinking!?_ He turned the chair around, determined *not* to think of his light. But, his mind was just as determined not to make this task easy. 

Bakura looked around the room looking for *something* to keep his mind occupied. Then, he caught his refelction in the full length mirror that was on the door across the room. He looked so much like his light; same snowy hair, same pale skin. Only under his slight frame were housed muscles that could kick anyone's ass. He absently wondered if Ryou had any muscles and just never used them. _I could very easily find out by--Ra help me!! Isis, Anubis, Horus, Ra, anybody!! Purge these insane thoughts from my mind before *I* go insane!!_ They didn't though. The thoughts just kept coming and coming. After a while he decided that *not* looking at his light was worse than *looking* at him, so he turned the chair around again, and he was instantly sorry.

He was so lost in his thoughts, (evil hentai grin ^_^), that he must not have heard Ryou. His hikari was sweating, probably on the verge of jumping head first into a nightmare. But that wasn't all. His pale lips (the subject of Bakura's thoughts not 10 minutes ago ^_^) were parted and he was making delicious panting noises. _Delicious? Oh hell no, I did *not* just think that!_ He noticed that the thin sheen of sweat that covered his hikari made Ryou glow with a spectral iridescence in the patch of moonlight he was laying in. _He is beautiful._ Bakura mentally slapped himself. _Where did *that* thought come from?_ Yami Bakura laid a cool hand on Ryou's head, and almost immediately, Ryou regained the perfectly serene look on his face. This surprised Bakura so much that he almost drew away. "Almost" being key word there. He had thought his light hated him. _He probably thinks it's someone else, or he just didn't think at all._ He watched his sleeping hikari. Ryou looked serene enough, even though Bakura could tell he was still in pain. _He looks like an angel. Yes, and angel, while I'm a demon, sent to harm this perfect one._

Bakura couldn't place the feeling he had. Whatever it was, he wasn't to sure he liked it. He stared at his light for a long time, mesmerized by the soft glow of his pale skin and the way shadows weren't able to touch him. Yes, he was thinking this, he really didn't care. Then, he did something he had never, ever done before. He clasped hands with Ryou. For the first time since he had met Ryou, he touched his light with something other than hate. He touched him with companionship; trust. And, what Ryou did surprised him even more. Even in his pained state, Ryou smiled softly and gently squeezed Bakura's hand. This act drew a startled gasp from Bakura and sent a shiver up his spine. It was as if Ryou accepted him, even in his sleep. _I still haven't figured out what's wrong with me, but I guess it's okay._ He glanced at his light. *His* light. He liked the sound of that, even if he was only saying it in his head. _Perhaps I should entertain one of my earlier thoughts._ He thought this as his gaze landed back on Ryou's lips. He leaned forward and gently brushed his against his hikari's. It was just a feather light touch, but Bakura liked the soft taste he got---as if a tease. He looked at his light. He was still sleeping, though a now deeper smile graced his lips. Once more Bakura leaned down to his light, still grasping Ryou's hand softly, he kissed the closed eyelids of the brown eyes that held so much more emotion then his did. They were the perfect shade of chocolate, mixed with smiles and tears in a perfect combination that made up a beautifully clear window into Ryou's very soul. Down Ryou's cheeks Bakura's lips feathered, ending back where they started; Ryou's pale, delicious lips. This time the kiss was longer, not a mere touch, as before. Bakura looked at his light and saw there was still pain clouding his light's features. Mere hours ago, he would have given anything to cause the pain. Now, her would give anything to take it away. Then, he said something that he had never, ever said, not once in his entire 5,000 years of living.

"A-anata wa, g-gomen nasi. . . . . Hikari." he said, choking slightly on the words as they came through the constriction in his throat and fell on what he thought were deaf ears. He really was sorry. He kissed Ryou on the forehead. "Oyasumi, Hikari." he muttered softly. Another gentle buterfly kiss, and Ryou began to stir slightly. In an instant, Bakura was gone. Ryou's chocolate colored eyes flickered open. Bakura didn't know how light of a sleeper Ryou was. He also didn't know how well he could fake sleeping. He had squeezed his Yami's hand back, because he truly had forgiven him for what he had done. . . . . . . . . 

~Owari?

Did it suck? Yes. Do I want feedback, even flames? Oh hell yes!! Bare in mind that this is my first, and probably last and only Yu-gi-oh! fic, if people tell me it should be. C&C can be directed to Darkgoddess44@darkcastle.com or the little button below, K?

~Dark Godddess


	2. Chappie 2: AiAishiteru

YM:  Like I said, if I got 5 reviews, I'd write more.  I hold true to my words!!!!

Yami:  Why am I here?  
YM: 'Cause I like you silly!!

Yami: o.O Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?  
YM: *glomps Yami* Yep!!

Yami:  *changing colors* can't breathe!!

YM: *not paying attention* You're so cute!!  You and Yuugi are the best pair!!

Yami: ;_; let me go and I'll stay here until the fic is over.  Kudasai?

YM: *immediately releases death grip*  Honto ne?

Yami: . . . . . .Hai . . . . .I hate me. . . .

YM: Do your job!!

Yami:  Oh yeah.  Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Isn't that a miracle or we'd all commit suicide.  And she's making no cash from this fic, so if you sue her, all you'll get is her evil little brother Michael and her plushie collection.

YM:  You're as bad as Hiei from my Yuyu Hakusho fic!!  I told you not to tell them I have that, or they'll take it away!!!!!!!!

Yami: -_-' just start the fic already.

YM: *hugles Yami* K!!

*blah* - Emphasis__

_Thoughts_

**Sounds**

oO@Oo~ Name ~oO@Oo – POV Change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2:  Ai. . . Aishiteru. . .

Ryou lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.  Just minutes ago he was half in bliss, half in shock.  Just minutes ago, his Yami had kissed him.  Now he was confused.  He had thought for sure his Yami had hated him, but that touch was so gentle, so *loving*, it made him think otherwise.  He pulled himself into a sitting position, limbs screaming in protest to think better.  He had been drifting in and out of consciousness while his Yami had bandaged him up, and he had woken up when he felt the long cool fingers of his Yami slide under his bangs to feel his forehead.

            Despite all the things his Yami did to him, Ryou forgave him for one big reason.  He loved him.  Plain and simple.  Ryou loved his Yami, and he had no way of helping it.   He had kept that secret buried in the recesses of his mind, and that was one of the few things his Yami didn't know about him surprisingly.

            ***Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep***

            Ryou groaned tiredly and struggled to turn his mangled body towards the offending alarm clock.  6:30.  he promised himself that he would beat it into submission when he had the strength to stand up.  He did wan to get up and go to school though.  It was the only place he could be sure his Yami wouldn't hurt him.  He didn't know if he was let off the hook from the lessons, and whenever he stayed home, he got an extra few.  His mind wanted to get up, but his body didn't, and when his mind and body disagreed, his body usually won out.  This time was no different.  His body mutinied him for the millionth time and wouldn't even allow him to reach out to the alarm clock.  All he could do was fall backwards onto the bed, pain shooting up his small form.  He whined in pain and felt his back, where the pain was originating, and his hand was stained red when he looked at it.  The last thing he thought before he sank into the darkness of unconsciousness was _Blood.  Great. And the blackness took him. _

            When he awoke, he was in his soul room.  He glanced at the pastel green walls and the soft white carpeting that was all too familiar to him.  Just then, there was a soft knock on the door that connected his soul room to Bakura's soul room.  His eyes widened and he slowly walked over to it and twisted the knob.  It took a second to get it open; it was as if it were rusted shut or something.  Ryou finally ripped the door open and found his Yami standing there directly in front of him.  Ryou backed away from Bakura; he still wasn't sure if his Yami would beat him up.  Sadness washed over his Yami's face briefly before he steeled it over and asked none to kindly,

            "Why are you here?  Shouldn't you be going to school, or do you want another lesson?"  Ryou shook his head wildly, which made him dizzy and lightheaded as he said quickly,

            "N-no please master, I fell unconscious and I'm not sure if I can go back out there now."  Concern flickered across Bakura's face and this time was not replaced with anything; it remained.

            "What's the matter?  Why'd you fall unconscious again?"  he asked.  There was a slight trace of concern laced in those words; his Yami never showed emotion, so Ryou guessed Bakura was truly worried about him.

            "I-I'm not sure.  All I remember is a pain in my back and when I put my hand back there, it came back red with blood."  said Ryou, not as afraid as he had been, but it was such a slight change, Bakura didn't notice.  Bakura looked at Ryou for a second, an indecipherable emotion dancing across his face before he said,

            "Try to wake up then.  If you don't perhaps I'll have to give you a lesson in your soul room." And with that, he closed the soul room door.

                                    oO@Oo~ Bakura ~oO@Oo

            "Try and wake up then If you don't perhaps I'll have to give you a lesson in your soul room."  He said and he closed the door.  _Dammit!! He cursed mentally.  He didn't know why he had threatened Ryou.  It was an empty threat, no doubt, but a threat no less.  He sighed and materialized next to his light's body.  Ryou had sat up.  That's what probably did it.  _

                        **Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

            _What the hell?  Bakura looked over and saw the cause of the annoying beeping and promptly picked up the alarm clock and smashed it repeatedly against the nightstand it was sitting on.  Needless to say, it stopped all sound almost immediately.  Bakura looked at his light's pale back that still wasn't covered.  The cause of the blood and probably the unconsciousness was a long deep gash in his back that wasn't healing properly and when he had sat up. Ryou must have ripped it back open.  It was currently bleeding profusely and showed not even a hint of stopping.  Bakura retrieved that familiar life saving box out of the bathroom and cleaned the gash with some peroxide.  He then gently wrapped it with gauze and used surgical tape to hold it in place.  Replacing the first aid kit in the bathroom, he returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned Ryou's back off.  He then took Ryou gently out of the bed and pulled the bloody sheets off, laying him on one of the other blankets and covering him with the pale green comforter.  He tossed them in the washer, remembering how he had seen Ryou do his laundry a few times.  He then went back to his hikari's room, the subject of which had still not regained consciousness.  Bakura went over to look at his hikari, reveling in the idea that when Ryou was asleep or unconscious, he didn't have to stop staring at him, and he could love him openly all he wanted without fear of Ryou finding out.   He was sure Ryou hated him and would never accept his love.  Yes love.  He had stayed up all night since Ryou had woken up trying to figure out what the emotion he felt was, and he had come to the conclusion that it was indeed love.    The blinds were closed, probably by Ryou, and that made him stand out all the more with his pale snowy features._

            Again, Bakura felt compelled to runs his fingers through that baby soft snowy white hair and kiss his full pouty lips, and after a few minutes, he leaned down gently and slid a hand through the liquid silver and whispered, not and inch from Ryou's soft lips,

            "How do you do this to me?  What do you do to me?  It's driving me insane.  I. . .I can't stand it Ryou. . . . .Ai-Aishiteru, anata no hikari."  And with that, he brushed his lips against the perfect mouth below him.  That's when he felt Ryou tense softly.  He pulled back sharply, looking down at his light.  Questioning brown eyes stared back up at him.  

            "Yami-." Started Ryou, but before he could finish the sentence, Bakura was back in the ring.  He refused to hear the disgust and rejection he thought would come.  What he didn't notice was the pure love that filled the single word that Ryou had spoken. . . . . . . 

TBC ^_^

YM:  I made Ryou find out about his Yami's feelings to quickly.  I wanted to wait until at least one more chappie was up, but oh well.  I ran out of ideas.

Yami: Do I have to stay?

YM:  You said you would, and you wouldn't go back on your word, now would you?  
Yami:  *mutters something in Egyptian*

YM: Hey!!  *whacks him*  I am not an annoying moron!!

Yami: How did you know what I said?

YM:  I've watched the mummy and the mummy returns too many times to not.  And do you know how many websites there are on ancient Egyptian?

Yami:  -_-' Shimatta.

YM:  I speak Japanese too, so don't even try it!!!!

Yami: o.O Ra help me.

YM:  *huggles Yami* Nope.  You're stuck with me!!  Ra won't help you 'cause he's one of my siblings!!

Yami:  NANI!!

YM: Yep!  I am a goddess, remember?

Yami: ;_; I'm gonna die.

YM: Nope, you're just stuck with me for this fic, and the next if I write one.  And the one after that.  And the one after that.

Yami: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YM:  *snuggles with Yami*

Yami: *relaxes* Well, this isn't so bad, I guess.

YM:  See?  You only have to deal with this for about 2 more chappies ^_^

Yami:  *Snuggles* OK.  *drifting off*  R&R please.  Or don't.  then I can sleep longer.

YM: ^_______________________________^


	3. Chappie 3: Aishiteru anata wa Yami

YM: Hello!! I's back 'gain!!

Yami: -_- So am I, and I'm still tired. I think you people reviewed just to wake me up. L *pouts*

YM: *waves hand and black leather couch appears* Well then, you can take a nap after you do the disclaimer.

Yami: -_-' Where did-oh, never mind. YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters, and if you sue her all you'll get is the plushie collection I'm not supposed to tell you about and her demonic little brother. *jumps on couch and blanket with chibi Yuugis all over it appears on him*

YM: ^_^ I won't bother yelling at him. I'll just start the ficcie. But first, let me tell you why it's so late. I had already written this chapter, and I was just going downstairs to eat lunch, then I was going to post it after I did one last grammer check. Well, when I went back upstairs, I found my brother playing pinball and I found no unsaved ficcie. Needless to say, he had closed out of it without saving it. I was going to chase after him with my BAK (Big-assed Katana) when mom told him it was time for his afternoon nap. -_-' needless to say, I didn't get to kill him. So now, I'm posting this one, and I know for a fact that it will be particularly angsty, 'cause I already wrote it once. If you want to blame anyone for a late ficcie, blame him, not me!! Now, enough of my rants, on with the ficcie!!

Chapter 3: Aishiteru anata wa Yami

//

_"Yami-." Started Ryou, but before he could finish the sentence, Bakura was back in the ring. He refused to hear the disgust and rejection he thought would come. What he didn't notice was the pure love that filled the single word that Ryou had spoken. . . . . . . _

//

Ryou sat up again, ignoring the pain in his side. _No, no Yami, come back._ Then, he felt the link between them get about 80 tons of bricks dropped on it, effectively shutting him off. _Yami? Yami!!_ he tried again to no avail. He really didn't think it would have helped because when his Yami didn't want to do something, chances were he wouldn't be doing it any time soon. _Yami, I know you fear rejection. I saw it in your eyes before you went to the ring. You shouldn't be afraid, because there is no rejection. I love you too._ He then muttered out loud, as if his Yami could hear him,

"Yami, come back. I want you hear. Please." he had no intention of going to school; he had more important things to deal with now. He lay back down and willed sleep to come, which was easy mixed with the desire to speak with his Yami and his body that was trying to heal. He appeared in his soul room and wasted no time trying the door to his Yami's soul room. He wasn't surprised to find the door locked, and even when he tried to will it open or to create a key to unlock it, it was like he was looking for a password, and a computer kept saying 'Access Denied' even though he tried for about 5 minutes. Giving up on opening the door, he pounded on it as hard as he could and yelled,

"YAMI!! YAMI LET ME IN!! PLEASE!! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" He hit the door so hard that his fist split down the side, but he didn't notice. He just kept yelling for his Yami. He knew Bakura heard him. _He has to hear me yelling! There was no way--no, I take that back, there was a way Bakura could cut off his voice, but he wouldn't, would he? _He then registered a dull pain on his hands, and he felt blood trickling down them. He looked at them, almost unfazed. He had dealt with worse pain than that. He looked around for a way to open the stupid door, the only thing keeping him from his beloved Yami. He figured the more time he wasted, the more time he gave Yami Bakura to draw his own conclusions about Ryou, and then he would think that Ryou didn't love him. Ryou wished with all his might that that did *not* happen as he saw a possible salvation. There was a window above the door like the one over the front door to his house. He immediately conjured up a chair and jumped up[ on it, almost falling down and pushed on the window. At first it wouldn't budge, but after a little persistence, it creaked open. Ryou thought he was getting somewhere, until the window stopped moving. He shoved harder than he had been and gave up after a few minutes. If it were going to budge, it would have by now. It had only opened about 2 inches, not nearly enough room for him to fit through, and not even wide enough to fit his arm in past his slim wrist. Ryou let out a frustrated yell as he pulled his hand out of the crack. He had found a way in, but it was as if it were teasing him saying Well, if I opened a tiny bit more, you could get your whole arm in and reach the handle on the other side. Then you could open the door and get in. But I won't open the extra inch you need; I'll just stay like this. _Well Mr. Door, if I were violent, I would introduce you to Mrs. Axe, but since I'm not, I'll settle for the opening you gave me._ Ryou put his mouth right up to the crack and said,

"Yami, please open the door. I-I'm not angry with you. Really. Please come here." he wait a second, and then he realized that his Yami probably could hear him, but he didn't believe him or he didn't care. He started to choke out sobs, sliding down the chair and getting off of it slowly. The chair in turn disappeared. He leaned his head against the door and put his hands on it saying through his sobs, "Yami, please don't do this to me. Please. I'm not angry with you. I promise." He couldn't say anymore. Eyes clenched shut trying to no avail to stop the flow of tears, he slid down the door and curled into a fetal position against it, letting his sobs take him.

TBC. . . . . . . . . . . 

YM: *whispers* I couldn't help it!! I love angst, and I had to put _some_ angst in this ficcie!! 

Yami: *rolls over* Mmmmmmmmm

YM: Shhhhhh. He's sleeping. I know it was a short chappie, but I was trying for a halfway decent cliffhanger. Oh, and UK Chatte, I'll give you a word index 'cause you asked, an' I think I'll make 2 endings. One that's PG-13 and one that's NC-17 or R of ppls want it. Otherwise it'll just be one PG-13 ending. ^_^

Uk Chatte, here's your word index: 

A-anata wa g-gomen nasi. . . .hikari - I-I'm sorry. . . Light

Yami - Dark/ness

Hikari - Light

Oyasumi - Goodnight

Shimatta - Dammit

Aishiteru anata wa Yami - I love you my Yami

Ai. . . .Aishiteru - Love. . . .I love you.

Kudasai - Please

Honto ne? - Really?

Hai - Yes

Anata no hikari - My light

IIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee - NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chappie 4: Wakarimasen

YM: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!

Yami: *yawns* so am I

YM: This chappie is out fast, 'cause of all you wonderful reviewers!! I have more reviews than I ever thought I'd get!! ^__________^ Hugs and kisses to all you reviewers like Demon and Vampire Huntress D and Yami Dragoness and Baby Shiro and Ginny and Silver Flure (UK Chatte) and Phoenix and Dilanda and- 

Yami: this could take a while -_-'

YM: -il Sugary Sweetness, and Majin Pluto and anyone else I've forgotten in my air-headedness

Yami: Right. -_- Anyway, Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, thank Ra, and if you sue her all you'll get is her evil brother and her new video game Dark Cloud.

YM: SHUT UP!!! I haven't even started to play it yet!! I just got a few hours ago, but instead of playing it, I'm posting. Don't you all feel so special?

Yami: Just start the fic already.

YM: *snuggles on couch with Yami* Okay.

*Oh, and I'm sorry about the short chappie last time. I'll make it up to you!! I swear!*

Chapter 4: Wakarimasen

//

__

He leaned his head against the door and put his hands on it saying through his sobs, "Yami, please don't do this to me. Please. I'm not angry with you. I promise." He couldn't say anymore. Eyes clenched shut trying to no avail to stop the flow of tears, he slid down the door and curled into a fetal position against it, letting his sobs take him.

//

Bakura had cut off the link between them with as strong a defense as he could muster, knowing that Ryou couldn't break through his weakest. He had also gone to great lengths to seal off the door that went between their soul rooms. He didn't want to face rejection; didn't think he could. He was currently sitting on the floor of his soul room hugging his knees and leaning his head on his bed. He knew he couldn't hide from his light forever, but for now, this will do. _Why does life have to be so cruel?_ He was trying to decide what to do when his light did finally get a hold of him. He was pretty sure his light didn't hear him say he loved him, so he could simply tell Ryou he didn't and it was a spur of the moment thing, but he was semi-positive that his light wouldn't buy that. He felt his light enter his soul room. He doubled the strength of the bonds on the door. He really didn't want Ryou to come in when he was slightly vulnerable. Okay, really vulnerable. Okay, let's just say that if someone was out to kill him, it would be an ideal time to strike. He heard Ryou bang on the door and yell something, what his brain couldn't register because the words were muffled. Ryou must be really pissed off; he never tried to forcibly open the door to Bakura's soul room, and he was pounding pretty hard. Bakura was tempted to go over and look at his light to debate weather or not he could take what Ryou was gonna tell him; but he quickly banished those thoughts. Acceptance was all his tainted mind could handle right now, and rejection he was sure would, or would almost, break him.

He then heard a chair scrape the floor and he wondered what his light could possibly be doing now. Then, he saw a window over the soul room door. _Kuso!! I never noticed that before!_ Bakura quickly locked it, assuming his light was going to try and open it and that was why he needed a chair. He felt something push against it. *Hard*.His defenses doubled, tripled even and the window still budged open just a little bit. _Dammit. Why can't I keep the damn window closed? How is he getting in? Wakarimasen_ Then, Bakura was snapped out of his thoughts when his sharp ears heard Ryou speaking. He listened for angry words, but was quite surprised to hear Ryou say,

"Yami, please open the door. I-I'm not angry with you. Really. Please come here." Bakura was stunned. Ryou didn't sound angry at all. In fact, quite the contrary, he sounded so sad that Bakura wanted to hold him and make it all go away. _Unfortunately, I was the one that made Ryou sad in the first place-_but that train of thought was cut off when he heard Ryou choke out a sob. Then, he felt his light step back from the door and onto the floor. A second later, he heard his Light say something, but it was so quiet, he couldn't understand it. Then, the sound of heart-wrenching sobs broke through the window and made it to Bakura's ears. Again, Bakura's heart, a heart the he didn't even know he had, wrenched so tightly he almost couldn't breathe and he decided that if he made Ryou cry, he was going to make it right, even if he was going to face a horrible rejection, like he thought he would surely get. He stood up and felt something wet on one of his cheeks. He reached up and touched his cheek, realizing that it was a single, solitary tear. _Why am I crying?! I haven't cried for almost a millennia!!_ (A/N: Don't flame me please!! My flame retardant suit is at the drycleaners!! I don't know how old Bakura is!! All I've seen are the episodes that are on TV, and not all of them on top of that!) He scrubbed angrily at his face as he made his way to the door and reached a hesitant hand out, paused for a brief millisecond and opened the door, dispelling the blocks he had so carefully put up. What he saw surprised him and made him want to die a thousand deaths rather than see this. Ryou was curled up on the floor crying his eyes out so violently that he was shaking. He knew that it was his fault, and that made him feel even worse.

"R-Ryou?" he asked quietly, bending down to his light half. Ryou, who had his head pulled to his knees looked up slowly at his Yami. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were puffy and bright scarlet; he looked thoroughly tormented. Then, he did something Bakura never, ever thought he would do. Ryou leapt up faster than Bakura cared to register and wrapped his pale slender arms around his Yami's neck, crushing Bakura's lips with his own. . . . . . . . . 

TBC ^_________^

YM: I was gonna stop after Bakura opened the door, but this chappie's barely 2 pages long. Please, onegai, kudasai, whatever word you want to use, don't flame me fore it!! Next chappie's the end, K? Oh, and I'll do 2 endings, but first I'm going to do a practice lemon ficcie called 'Late Night Research' so look for that and if I get 10 reviews on that fic, I'll do a lemon chappie, unless my first one really sucks.

Word Index:

Wakarimasen - I don't understand

Kuso - Shit

Kudasai - Please

Onegai - Please


	5. Chappie 5: How Could I not?

Yami Megami: My Computer's Fixed!! YAY!!  
Yami: Her Computer crashed. . . .twice in one month -_-'. . . . .

YM: Yeah, but I'm back now, and I have the PG-13 ending (at least, I think it's PG-13) to type up. Let me warn you though-major sap.

EC: So I was in a sap mood, so what?  
YM: But it's so disgustingly sweet, it's not funny. When I went back to edit it, I almost puked.

Bakura: Where's the fun lemon you promised me in Late Night Research?

YM: *whacks Bakura* I'm working on it!!

Bakura: *Pouts*

Yami: -_-' Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters, and isn't making any money off of this fic. You know what you'll get if you sue her.

YM: Oh yeah, and Lady Ezri, you're right. It should be atashi wa gomen nasi, not anata wa gomen nasi. I always get those two mixed up. -_-' Thanks for pointing it out to me!! I'll change it to "ore" tho, I think. And. . . Uh. . .gomen Nizuno Mikomi. I'll have to try and do something about Mik- chan. Oh, and one more thing. . . . GO BLEEDING ANGEL!!!! I like sharp pointy objects (mischievous grin) *huggles Bleeding Angel and SilentDarkness*

Chapter 5: How could I not? (PG-13 Ending)

//

_"R-Ryou?" he asked quietly, bending down to his light half. Ryou, who had his head pulled to his knees looked up slowly at his Yami. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were puffy and bright scarlet; he looked thoroughly tormented. Then, he did something Bakura never, ever thought he would do. Ryou leapt up faster than Bakura cared to register and wrapped his pale slender arms around his Yami's neck, crushing Bakura's lips with his own. . . . . . . . . _

//

_I'm dreaming,_ thought Bakura, who was completely shocked. His light was doing something he had never even dared to dream would happen. His light, *his* hikari, was *kissing* him. As in his mouth was on top of Bakura's by his choice! He was dreaming. That was the only explanation. He had somehow passed out while walking to the door and he was dreaming. It was the only way any of this made sense. What happened next next to confirmed this thought. Ryou gently, if almost shyly, nudged at Bakura's lips with his soft tongue. Bakura, deciding that a dream was better than nothing, surprised his light by meeting Ryou's tongue with his own. They sparred for a brief second and Bakura won dominance, tasting his sweet prize-Ryou's mouth-with satisfaction. When the kiss was broken, Ryou kissed a line across his Yami's slightly heated flesh to his shirt collar and started to cry again. Bakura was ripped in half, incinerated, and blown up in one tenth of a second. He had managed to make his light cry again. Softly entwining his fingers in his light's silken hair, he whispered besetly, 

"Please don't cry Ryou. I-I'm sorry. Honto."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_I'm dreaming_, thought Ryou as he kissed his Yami. Bakura had opened the door and he had launched himself at his Yami. _I cried myself to sleep and this is a dream,_ he thought. It was the only explanation that worked in Ryou's mind; why else would his Yami have opened the door? He nudged at his Yami's lips with his tongue hesitantly. Hey, a dream was better than nothing, and he was on cloud nine. When the kiss broke, he prayed to every deity he could think of that it wasn't a dream he was having. He was so happy that his Yami had come back to him and he could tell him how he felt that he cried again. He couldn't help it. He just did. He felt his Yami's arms snake around his waist and twist into his hair. It was such a gentle touch, and he never wanted it to go. He heard his Yami say, _something_, what he wasn't sure; he didn't quite hear it.

"Yami, oh Yami, I thought I'd never be able to tell you." Ryou said through his sobs, which were abating slowly. Bakura loosened his fingers from his light's hair and combed through it gently with his fingers.

"Nani?" he asked softly. Ryou was shocked at his Yami's tone of voice. It was gentle, surprising in itself, but that wasn't what stunned Ryou so much. It was the soft, almost non existent undertone that had startled Ryou. Fear. His Yami was afraid. Of what, he had no idea, but he didn't like it, not for one second. Ryou slowly controlled his tears, though he was still trembling as he said, still clutching his Yami like a lifeline,

"I love you Yami." At this, he felt Bakura physically tense, and at the same time, he felt a tightening of Bakura's end of the link they possessed too as he replied,

"Wa-Wakarimasen." This confused Ryou. How could his Yami *not* understand? Why didn't he-_Well, may as well ask baka,_ thought Ryou.

"What don't you understand?" Ryou asked gently as he pulled back half an arms length to look as his Yami.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_How can I explain this to Ryou? He says he loves me, but does he really know what he's saying? I don't deserve him to say the very least. I mistreated him so terribly for such a long time, I don't know how he can look at me with any emotion other than hate._ Bakura looked down at his hikari as Ryou pulled away from him slightly. _Yet he can. He's so forgiving, so perfect. I don't even deserve to *look* at such a reincarnation of purity._

"I," sighing, I stop. I have no idea where to begin, really. "I am unworthy of you to say the very least. I-I have abused you mercilessly for longer than I now care to think about, and I could never ask for or even hope to receive your love. I am like a demon, sent from the very lowest level of hell to this earth, while you are an angel, sent from the highest level of heaven; flawless in every way. Your innocence would be marred by my impurity if you declare that you love me. You don't realize what you say when you say Aishiteru. Just take it back. Take it back and you can remain the beautiful angel that you always have been, and you'll never be tainted by my darkness." A solitary tear rolls down my cheek, almost unnoticed by me. But I did notice a twin rolling down my-no, not my light. I am not worthy to address him as such. I noticed a twin rolling down Ryou's cheek. Simultaneously we reached up and wiped them from each other's faces. But where my hand fell away from his face, his lingered, holding my cheek in a soft caress. In his other hand, he brought to my attention a card. It was a duel monsters card and it's back faced me. He turned it around and I saw that it was hid favorite card-the change of heart.

"Do you know why this is my favorite card Yami?" he asked softly, almost inaudibly. I shook my head. He never told me *why* he liked that card; probably because I never gave him a chance. That thought sent a twinge of guilt through me.

"I didn't pick this card because of what it does in the game, or because it's a strong magic card. I chose it soully because of what it looks like. Look at it. There are two halves there that make a whole. I am the light, and you are my other half; my darkness. You complete me, I am nothing without you. (The card disappeared slowly and he looked straight into my eyes) I would rather be damned to the very core of hell for all eternity and longer than live this lifetime without you; without your love. I don't hold what you did against you; I love you. More than anything. More than my life itself. If you told me you loved me and I died immediately after, I would die blissful. I don't care about what will happen to me when I leave this world, weather I go to heaven or hell, it doesn't matter, as long as I can live this lifetime with you." Ryou whispered quietly, eyes brimming with tears that he simply would not allow to fall. Then I realized, there were tears running down *my* cheeks. Ryou leaned up and kissed me softly after he whispered,

"Don't cry Yami; please." I don't think I've needed anything more than that kiss in my lifetime, possibly not even air. I melted completely into the warm, gentle touch, existing only for that moment, and for that moment only. When the soft, sweet kiss broke, I buried my face in Ryou's soft snowy hair. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yami is crying. Hard to believe, but it's true. Bakura is crying silently, I can tell. I wrapped my arms around him in a silent gesture of comfort, knowing that it was touch Yami needed, not words. Then, his darker half drew away from his head slightly and said, almost inaudibly,

"Ryou?" It sounded as if he had decided something and he really didn't want to say it. Ryou, dreading the worst, said,

"H-Hai Yami?" He felt his Yami close his eyes after he put his face back down on his light's hair and he heard him whisper,

"I love you, Aishiteru, J'aimevous, yo amor tu. I love you more than my worthless life tenfold." Ryou was shocked. He never thought his Yami would say that when he knew he was awake. He also was surprised that Bakura paid attention in all 3 of his language classes. Then, he realized what his Yami had just said. _He said it, He said it, HE SAID IT!!!!_ his brain screamed as he launched at his Yami, who wasn't more than 5 inches away to begin with, almost knocking him over. He snaked his arms around Bakura's neck and he was close to cutting off circulation; neither noticed. Ryou only let off because he needed to breathe, and then it was only a tenth of a centimeter if *that* much. Then, Ryou leaned up and kissed his Yami, right in front of his ear before saying,

"Arigato." Bakura looked at him confusedly and said,

"What for?" Ryou kissed him on the lips again softly, closing his eyes against it. He couldn't get enough of the absolutely intoxicating flavor that was distinctly his Yami. When he pulled back, now to a fifth of a centimeter, he said,

"For loving me." Bakura smiled; not a half smirk that Ryou was used to, but a genuine smile. It pleasantly shocked Ryou, Bakura noticed as he kissed his light's nose.

"How could I not?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ OWARI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

YM: Told you it was sappy as all hell.

EC: *Whacks YM* Hey!! You're pushing the rating.

YM: I am?  
EC: -_-' I have no idea. I just want you to shut up.

YM: :P Well la di freekin' da. Who died and made you queen ficcie rater?

EC: *Whacks YM* Don't make me open a can on your ass.

YM: Now who's pushing the rating? ^_^

EC: -_-' Shut up or I'll make you write a het Harry Potter ficcie. Harry and Hermione I think. I can see it now. It can start out-

YM: O_O IIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! I'll be good!! I swear!!

EC: Good. Now go and try to write your lemon.

YM: Don't forget to ask 'em.

EC: We won't. Now go, or I'll be forced to develop a plot on the Harry Potter fic.

YM: O_O Dewa ja Matta *runs off to desk where lots of crumpled up papers are)

EC: Yami, do it.

Yami: *Plugs in a huge 30 foot red neon sign that reads 'YM needs help'*

EC: Thank you. Yami Megami has no idea how to start her lemon, and so far she hasn't made I past the first page. If you have any suggestions on how to get the heat on, E-mail Yami Megami at Darkgoddess44@darkcastle.com, or leave it in your reviews.

Japanese Word Index:

Wa-Wakarimasen - I-I don't understand

Aishiteru - I love you

H-Hai - Y-Yes?

J'aievous - {French} I love you

Yo amor tu - {Spanish} I love you

Dewa ja Matta - Bye!!


	6. Chappie 6: Bakura's Lemon NC17

YM: Here's my lemon!

Bakura: About time! I've been waiting for a month. Wait no, 1. . 2. . .3. . .3 months!!!

YM: My summer's been busy, but I decided that this could be a present to make going back to school better, 'cause some people don't like to go.

EC: Just start it already.

YM: Ok. Oh, wait. I have to ask, did you *not* like my PG-13 ending? No body, not even 1 person left a review, and I was wondering if it sucked to high heaven. If it did, will you give me a few suggestions as to what to change?

EC: Yeah, I thought it was good!

YM: -_-' of *course* you did. You came up with it. I think it was sappy as all hell.

EC: Deal with it!

YM :-P 

Bakura: Stop arguing and start the fic!

YM: Weeeellllllllllllll. . . .. . . . 

Yami: I know, I know. Disclaimer.

YM: Yep!!

Bakura: Well do the damn thing!!

Yami: That's not very nice.

Bakura: *tube of anime hair gel appears from no where* Do it or I will. *sink appears with open drain*

Yami: O_O IIIiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!! *extremely fast* YM doesn't own anything and if you sue her then all you'll get is her annoying little brother and her pit-bull puppies.

EC: Okay, here comes Bakura's lemon. Written by YM and EC. Co-written by Bakura.

YM: Oh, and I must warn you. This chapter is rated NC-17. There is graphic sex, so if you can't stomach it, don't read it. And don't flame me 'cause I'm lazy and didn't change the overall rating. This is your warning. Turn back, or go on. You're on your own now.

//Bakura Notes//

///YM Notes///

*emphasis*

****

Change.

{Bakura to Ryou}

\\Ryou to Bakura\\

Chappie 6: Bakura's Lemon

__

///

"R-Ryou?" he asked quietly, bending down to his light half. Ryou, who had his head pulled to his knees looked up slowly at his Yami. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were puffy and bright scarlet; he looked thoroughly tormented. Then, he did something Bakura never, ever thought he would do. Ryou leapt up faster than Bakura cared to register and wrapped his pale slender arms around his Yami's neck, crushing Bakura's lips with his own. . . . . . . . 

///

The sudden weight of Ryou forced Bakura to fall down backwards, but he didn't even notice. He was too busy paying attention to the small boy on top of him. Ryou kissed him relentlessly //wait a second. Rewind// ///Bakura!! You're not supposed to do that!!/// //Shut up!! You said I could write too. Well, I'm editing// **Rewind. Stop. Play.** He was to busy paying attention to the small boy on top of him. _If this is a dream, Ra, don't you dare wake me up._ Bakura thought as he ran his tongue across Ryou's bottom lip, asking for and receiving entrance. Ryou broke the kiss first, in a great need of breath. When he caught it seconds later, he whispered to his Yami,

"I love you. Aishiteru, Jamevous, Yo amor tu. I love you more than life itself." This stunned Bakura more than he cared to admit. _Did Ryou just. . . .No. I'm hearing things. He couldn't-_Bakura thought, but he stopped when Ryou latched back onto his lips, giving him little less than a scorching kiss. Kissing up his light's cheek, he drew a shiver from Ryou as he worried his ear lobe gently between his teeth. 

He kissed down Ryou's neck, nipping softly now and again. As he sucked on Ryou's pulse, the subject of which arched into Bakura's touch, groaning softly,

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Y-ammmmmmmmmmi." Really, no coherent words were formed, but it really didn't matter as Bakura slid cool hands under Ryou's shirt to ghost over his light's skin, being extremely careful of his injuries. Ryou arched further into his Yami's touch, the soft touches driving him crazy. _So responsive. _thought Bakura as he nipped Ryou's neck one last time before sliding off his shirt in one liquid movement. Kissing down his chest, Bakura took one of Ryou's semi-erect nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, harder and harder until Ryou cried out softly and writhed under his onslaught. Softly, perhaps even tenderly, he traced the thin scars that littered Ryou's chest with soft kisses, and sometimes short laps with his tongue.

It was a soft apology, and Ryou knew it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Uhhhhh-ooohhhhh. Y-Yami……mmmmmmmm…… s-soooo-ohhh goooood." he moaned, trying to form sentances and failing miserably. Bakura ghosted down his light's chest and lapped at his navel thrice. Then, he sat up and Ryou whined, not being able to really form sentences. Removing his shirt he leaned back down to Ryou and kissed him softly.

Responding eagerly, Ryou asked for access this time, learning quickly. Sparing with Bakura, he won //wait a second. Rewind// ///Bakura STOP IT!! You're ruining the mood!/// //Oh shut up// **Rewind. Stop. Play. **Sparing with Bakura, he was allowed to win, and he shyly explored his dark half's mouth before breaking for air. Ryou, gaining what seemed surprisingly akin to encouragement, drew a line of butterfly kisses down his dark's neck, the soft touches leaving Bakura wanting more. A small tongue darted out, coming in contact with a sensitive pink nub of flesh. 

"Mmmmmmm." Bakura moaned, throwing his head back. Encouraged, Ryou coated the second one with saliva and blew cool air over it. Bakura was on the highest level of heaven he could imagine.

"uhhhhhhhh. R-Ryou-mmmmmmmmm." was all he could manage as he writhed under his light's treatment. Ryou enjoyed his Yami being the one who couldn't form coherent thoughts for once. He was even more pleased because it was his doing. Sucking softly and alternating between kissing and swiping his tongue, he made his way to Bakura's navel at an agonizingly slow, if not teasing pace. After less than a minute of this slow form of torture, Bakura kissed his light and flipped them over, once again gaining dominance. Relieving his light of his pants and smiley face boxers, which he quirked at, he started his own form of sweet torture. He started on the insides of Bakura's thighs, but he stayed away from the organ that was aching to be touched, only centimeters away.

Ryou was dying. The sweet torture his Yami was putting him through was about as bad as physical pain. Just a centimeter and a half to the right, and Ryou would be in bliss. But no, payback is sweet, if there is one thing his Yami taught him, it was that. He wriggled his hips just slightly to get even the tiniest bit of friction, but Bakura pinned his hips to the ground with his hands. He groaned in protest, but then let out a strangled mewl as Bakura very lightly grazed against his painfully erect organ with his tongue. He moaned in pleasure when Bakura wrapped one of his pale hands around his light's rock hard sex.

Ryou's hips were held still as Bakura pumped his hand relentlessly, pulling him to the edge. Then, just as he was about to climax, Bakura took his hand away. Ryou growled angrily; he had thought his Yami had gotten enough payback. Then, he found out that it wasn't a punishment as he screamed in pleasure. Bakura gave him a deep throater as he sucked on his lover's cock.

That was all Ryou needed. He cried out as he spilled his essence into his Yami's greedy and waiting mouth. Ryou's mind was reeling. He didn't coherent thought floating around in his head, much less his brain, which had become the equivalent to liquefied.

Then, he felt more than saw his Yami lean over him and just look at him. A second later, he was being kissed softly. Then, something intruded in his body. It didn't hurt, exactly, it just felt, uncomfortable. Then, what he registered another finger entered with the first one. It hurt worse, but it was dulled because his Yami had gone to playing with his nipples. Then, the third finger was added, and Ryou almost cried out in pain. Almost being key word. He did, however, clench his eyes shut and yelp. He tried to relax against the strange intrusion, not really knowing what his Yami was doing or why, but not really caring either. Just when he started to get used to the fingers being there, they were removed.

He then felt something push against his entrance. Bakura entered Ryou in one smooth stroke, burying himself up to the hilt. At this Ryou did cry out in pain. Tears quickly collected in the corners of his eyes; it felt like he was being cut in half. Bakura leaned down and kissed the tears away and ran one hand through Ryou's snowy hair, trying to calm him down. He hated to see his light cry, but he knew it would feel better; but he hoped it wouldn't take long, because he was on one of the highest levels of heaven there was; he had never even dreamed something could feel this good.

His light was tight and hot and squeezing and oh! Coherent thought was becoming hard to manage. Then, Ryou opened his perfect chocolate colored eyes and smiled at his Yami, blissfully smiled. 

That was all Bakura needed. He drew out about half way and rammed back into his light's delicious heat, cautious about hurting his light even at such high level of ecstasy. When his light whimpered softly, he pulled out all the way and slammed back in. Ryou lifted his hips to meet the thrust, and this was the breaking point for Bakura. He set a fast hard, maybe even savage pace, ramming Ryou further into the mattress with each thrust. Ryou wound his fingers in the sheet making delicious sounds from deep in his throat. Kissing him hard, Bakura reached down to pump his lover's cock in strong even thrusts. This had Ryou outright screaming in ecstasy, head thrown back and eyes closed from the sheer velocity of the waves of pleasure that were taking him, making up his entire world of three elements: Ryou, Bakura, and Pleasure. The mix was heaven incarnate, and nothing could prepare him for the explosion and he fell over the edge, taking Bakura with him at the same time. His world exploded, turned upside-down, crashed, righted itself and went up in a blaze of fiery passion. In short, he was out of breath and panting as Bakura collapsed, his Yami being spent too.

Ryou snuggled into his Yami's arms and laid his head on the pillow and his Yami's chest. _Pillow? Wait, we were in our soul room. How did we get here? _Ryou thought as he just barely lifted his head. _In my room?!_ He had just enough energy to be surprised.

{I brought us here. Go to sleep}

\\Yami?\\

{Yes?}

\\I love you\\

{. . . . .I love you too Ryou}

Ryou smiled as he hugged his Yami tighter, just on the brink of sleep.

\\I know. I know\\

~Owari (the end)~

YM: My second lemon is done!! And it sucked worse than the practice!! I'm a failure. Ph well. Like we didn't know that one ^_^

Bakura: It wasn't _that_ bad.

YM: You just want me to do another one.

Bakura: Is it that obvious?

EC: Yep.

Bakura: Damn.

Ryou: :o Yami!

Bakura: Uh, gomen.

EC: You're soooooo cute!!! *glomps Ryou*

Ryou: . Can't Breathe!!

Bakura: *growls* Get. Off. Of. My. Boyfriend. NOW.

EC: *lets go and slowly backs away*

YM: *scowls and whispers* Hiei, Yami, attack.

Hiei & Yami: *growl and stand in their baskets*

Bakura: Oh Shi- *dogs lunge* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Veiwers: *sounds of shredding clothing and screaming fill the air*

Yami: Finally, they're taking a break from chewing on me.

Bakura: *yelling* That's my leg!! It doesn't go that way!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

YM: It does now.

EC: *Huggles Ryou* Well, I think it's safe to say, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!

YM: -_-'

Yami: She watches too many cartoons.

YM: I know. Why do you think she's so messed up?

Yami: o.O


End file.
